gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross
:Az azonos nevű küldetésért lásd: OG Loc (küldetés). Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross (vagy, a hivatalos San Andreas oldal szerint: Jefferey Martin), aki egy mellékszereplő a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasban. Élete 1992 előtt Jeffrey a Grove Streeten nőtt fel, ahol a Grove Street Families tagjaival barátkozott, köztük Sweet Johnsonnal és Big Smokekal. Jeffery nem volt elég rátermett, hogy csatlakozzon a Családokhoz, de mégis odáig volt a gengszter életstílusért. Sweet azt javasolta neki, hogy törjön ki a gettóból és inkább járjon iskolába (lásd: The Introduction), de Jeffery inkább híres gengszter rapper akart lenni. Ezért aztán valamikor 1987 után elkezdett kisebb bűncselekményeket - főként közlekedési szabálytalanságokat - elkövetni, hogy pár hétre lecsukják, és megalapozza vele utcai hírnevét. Ekkor adta magának az "OG (Original Gangster) Loc" nevet is. GTA San Andreas Mikor CJ visszatér Los Santosba, OG Loc épp börtönben ül. CJ, Sweet és Smoke elmennek érte, mikor kiengedik. Loc mérges lesz, mikor CJ Jefferynek hívja. Rögtön ezután OG Loc CJ segítségét kéri, hogy megölhesse Freddyt, a Los Santos Vagos egy tagját, aki a börtönben "nem tisztelte őt" (Freddy szerint kölcsönös homoszexuális kapcsolatot folytattak). Ezután Locnak takarítóként kell dolgoznia egy Burger Shotban. Közben CJ segítségével építi karrierjék: tönkreteszik Madd Dogg karrierjét (CJ ellopja a rímkönyvét), megölik a managerét (aki leszólta Loc-ot). Dacára, hogy Loc egy rémesen tehetségtelen rapper nyekergő hanggal, lassan de biztosan hírnevet szerez magának. A Grove Street Families bukása után Big Smoke a drogpénzét Loc rapkarrierjén keresztül mosta. Ezért lemezszerződést adott neki, és híressé és gazdaggá tette. Madd Dogg rímjeivel megírta és kiadta első (és egyetlen) albumát, a Str8 From Tha Streetz-t, mellette ruhacéget is indítottak a Loc-Downt ("lezárve" - utalás börtönviselt múltjára, ezt egészíti ki a bilincs logó). A pólójuk megvásárolható a Victim ruhaboltban. Lazlow is csinált vele interjút a WCTR-on. . Despite mocking him in the past, Big Smoke goes on with the charade that OG Loc is a gangster, and juxtaposes it with another falsehood that he (Smoke) is a philanthropist trying to fight off the crack epidemic - "so either way, you can feel good about yourself listening to this music!". Miután Madd Dogg és a Grove Street Families közösen újra erőre kaptak, OG Locot CJ and Madd Dogg üldözte a videoklippjének forgatásáról egészen a Blastin' Fools Recordsig, ahol is visszavették tőle a rímkönyvet és a dalok jogait is megszerezték. Miután menedzserét, Big Smokeot megölik, OG Loc nem tér vissza a rapbizniszbe. További sorsa ismeretlen, habár egy szem albuma még a GTA IV-ben is megtalálható. Szerepe küldetésekben ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *OG Loc *Life's a Beach (főnök) *Madd Dogg's Rhymes (főnök) *Management Issues (főnök) *House Party (főnök) *Madd Dogg (megemlítve) *Cut Throat Business (ellenség, megölhető) Képek Loc's house.jpg|Og Loc háza-nak külseje OGLoc-GTASA2-1-.png|OG Loc az ő Burger Shot egyenruhájában OGLocCD-GTAIV-1-.jpg|OG Loc CD-je a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben 480px-BetaOGLoc-GTASA-1-.jpg|OG Loc Base 5 posztere 480px-Artwrok-OGLoc-GTASA-1-.jpg|Artwork OG Locról Og-1-.jpg Og-Loc.jpg|Og Loc neve a hírességek sétányán a Gta V-ben JeffreyOG.JPG|Og Loc Béta verziója. Érdekességek *OG Loc háza Gantonban van, Los Santosban. A játékos számára nem hozzáférhető (hacsak nem trainert, csalást használ). A belterét csak a House Party küldetés alatt látjuk. *OG Loc egyik CD-je, a Str8 From Tha Streetz megtalálható Niko Bellic bohanirejtekhelyén, Luis Lopez rejtekhelyén Northwoodban és a Bahama Mama's DJ pultjánál is. *A GTA San Andreas weboldalán a neve Jefferey Martin. A béta neve pedig MC Strap volt. *OG Loc "megkeretése és a rímek visszaszerzése valós eseményen alapul: Vanilla Icet is megkövette Suge Knight egy lopott dal miatt. *When Madd Dogg asks CJ on "How does a fake, busta, phony like suck-ass Loc make it in the rap game?", CJ replies that "it's all about showmanship and dance routines", referring to the early 90's trend of hip-hop by MC Hammer, Vanilla Ice and others, although Loc states on Entertaining America with Lazlow when asked to dance "I ain't down with that shit, it ain't gangsta!". *OG Loc is also a very mocking parody of Ja Rule, although Ja Rule was not famous until 1999, seven years after the setting of GTA San Andreas. Both men are named "Jeffrey", portray themselves alike, and Ja Rule was also accused of stealing rhymes and other style notes from frequent collaborator DMX. There were rumors that 50 Cent was approached with an offer to voice CJ (then-labelmate The Game became the voice of B Dup), and the parody was likely done out of support for 50 Cent during his feud with Ja Rule. *Mikor rádióban szerepel, OG Loc hangja mélyebb és tisztább hangzású. Valószínű, hogy szerkesztette a hangját, hogy menőbbnek hallatszon. *Katie Zhan nem kedveli túlságosan OG Locot. Miközben a lány CJ-vel randizik, hallhatjuk tőle: OG Loc? Inkább OG Joke (vicc). *OG jelentése lehet Orange Grove is, ami a Grove Street Families eredeti (béta) neve. Az utcai szlengben az OG "Original Gangster" jelentéssel bír. OG Loc rap song de:Jeffrey Cross en:OG Loc es:OG Loc fr:OG Loc it:OG Loc nl:O.G. Loc pl:Jeffrey Cross pt:OG Loc ru:OG Loc fi:OG Loc tr:Jeffrey Cross Kategória:GTA San Andreas karakterek Kategória:Zenészek Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Küldetésadók Kategória:Főnökök Kategória:Grove Street Families Kategória:Fogva tartottak Kategória:LGBT karakterek